Noble Team- Noble Objectives
by TheRedNoble6
Summary: A bond deepens between Noble 6 and Noble 2. Since meeting at Tarza base, the two can't stop looking at each other. Unknowingly to both, they share many traits. Contains Yuri. Some sex scenes. Some crude humor and crude language.
1. Chapter 1- Noble Actual

July 24, 2552, Tarza Base. Noble 6 is finally introduced to Noble Team. Stepping into the small bunker, Noble Six scans the room and sees a perfect woman sitting, carefully watching her. Seeing that Commander Carter is talking to Holland, Noble 6 starts to walk up to him, but then is stopped by the gorgeous woman watching her_. So majestic in how she moves so quickly._ Noble 6 thinks to herself. The woman's arm touches Noble 6's chest, and a instant shiver is sent through her body, secretly wishing for a skin to skin touch with this beautiful girl.

"Commander" The woman says loudly to gain attention from the distracted Commander.

"So this our new Noble 6" Noble 4 says in his heavy accent.

"Have you read her file?" Commander Carter asks the girl to confirm his suspicions.

"Only the parts that weren't covered in black ink" She responds. With the sound of her heavy accent reverberating in her head, Noble 6 is instantly attracted to this majestic, but hardened Spartan Noble. Noble 6 desperately wants to know her name. Fortunately, Commander Carter introduces her to the rest of Noble Team.

"I'm Carter, Noble 1 and that's Kat, Noble 2. Then there's Jun, Noble 3. Jorge and Emile, 4 and 5. Welcome to Noble Team Noble 6"

_Her name is Kat. Kat, such a majestic, wonderful name. A name to fit a goddess. Her face, full of scars, just makes me so, so attracted to her. I bet she doesn't even want to know my name. _As Noble 6 thinks to herself, not even realizing that Kat is walking towards her, with her usual gyrating hip walk, Noble 6 looks upwards.

"Hello Noble 6. I would like to know your name, you know." Kat takes Noble 6's hand and shakes it, smiling.

"Well, hey. Name's Jayden, but you can just call me Jayde if you like" Jayde blushes underneath her helmet as their hands touch. Kat reaches up and unlocks Jayde's helmet, and takes it off to see her face.

"You can't hide underneath your helmet all the time Jayde. People have to see the mysterious face of Noble 6" Kat gives a friendly smile and touches Jayde's scar going across her forehead to her lips. Jayde freezes and blushes bright red, shivering slightly at the elegant touch of Kat's hand.

"Looks like you've been through hell and back, haven't you?" Jayde nods and looks straight into Kat's eyes. Feeling like she has went to far on the first day, Kat turns to leave the small bunker, but turns to look at Jayde one more time before leaving.

"Reach will suit you well, Jayde. I'm glad you're on Noble Team" Kat smiles and leaves the bunker and climbs into a awaiting helicopter. Jayde picks up her helmet and puts it back on, the whole time her heart is smiling and she walks out the door, and climbs into the helicopter with Commander Carter, Emile and Jorge. Glancing one more time at Kat as they lift off, Jayde smiles underneath the concealing helmet, before focusing on the mission at hand.


	2. Chapter 2- Transmitted Signals

Landing in a so-called rebel village to recover a distress beacon, Jayde is focused and ready for some action, but that is short-lived. As Kat jumps out of the copter she was riding in, Jayde immediately becomes distracted by Kat's swift and deadly tactics. Sweeping the area with her pistol, Kat walks over to Emile, who has recovered the beacon and throws it to Kat. Jayde meanwhile, stares, in awe as Kat identifies the beacon as military and then starts running towards a structure that has heat signatures coming from it. Jayde jogs closely behind Kat, watching her every move, wondering what she looks like under all that armor. Reaching the building, Carter tells Jayde to enter the house, and that they got her back. Kat falls in behind her, watching her six, when Carter yells,

"On your knees! Now!"

Kat turns to face Jayde and grabs the grenadier collar of Jayde's armor and pulls her in. Jayde can feel both of their chest plates touching, and her cheeks warm. Kat unlocks her and Jayde's helmet's, and places one single kiss on Jayde's lips. Kat pulls back and smiles, placing her helmet back on, grabbing her pistol, and running to join the rest of the team. Jayde stands there in awe, and picks up her helmet before running to meet the team as Jorge is questioning the farmers they have uncovered, hiding in a shed. _I can't believe it, she kissed me! Me of all people. She must be fooling with me. Or is she? _Jayde ponders as Jorge finishes questioning the farmers, and Jun comes over the comm.

"Boss. I'm seeing heat sigs in the structure directly south of you"

"Double time it Noble!" Carter barks out as the whole team sprints to the structure Jun has highlighted. Running behind Kat, Jayde is focused again, ready to battle what ever is causing the heat signatures to pop up. Reaching the structure, Jayde stops in front of Kat to scan the area with her DMR. Kat watches Jayde as she carefully scans the _area. She's so careful in her work_ Kat thinks inside her head. Seeing no enemies, Jayde walks forward, with Kat closely behind her, scanning. Entering the structure further, Jun informs them that they have enemy forces and to be on the ready. Grabbing a few grenades a fallen soldier dropped, Jayde runs forward to met Covenant forces, and opens fire. Killing multiple grunts and jackals, Jayde turns to see Kat assassinating a jackal on top on the building. Smiling, Jayde runs out to throw a grenade at a retreating grunt, and blows him up. Turning to face the team, Jayde accidentally runs into Kat, and mumbles a quick sorry. Jayde begins to walk away, but is stopped by Kat, once again.

"Better watch your feet 6. You might just trip over me one day" Kat says confidently to Jayde, before turning to jog with Noble. Shaking off the shivers that dare to thrive through Jayde's body, she sprints to catch up with the rest.

After killing four Elites and an infantry of grunts, Carter assigns Jorge and Jayde to come with him to search the canyon. Glancing one last time at Kat before jumping into a truck, Jayde smiles. _She is just so, gah, perfect. A great Spartan, and a great engineer. _Jayde concludes as she powers up the truck and drives away.

Destroying Covenant forces that are hidden in the canyon and rescuing the missing troopers, Jayde is worried sick about Kat. She hasn't heard from her in about four hours and it's making Jayde sweat nervously. Carter asks if the comms array is online, and Kat's voice comes over the comm. Saying that the door is flash-fused shut, and she has to torch it open, Jayde breathes out heavily. Knowing that Kat needs her help, Jayde loads her DMR, and readies herself for the fight ahead. Landing in the courtyard, Jayde opens fire, killing grunts, jackals and Elites, Jayde runs into the base, to find Kat working on the power panel to shut the door. Looking up to see Jayde in one piece, Kat sighs and smiles, then continues to work on the power panel.

"Get out there and show those Covenant how a Noble 6 fights." Kat yells at Jayde, and Jayde turns to stand by the door and fires, throwing grenades at all daring Covenant forces. Kat finally gets the power panel working and she yells at Noble to get inside. When the door is shut, Kat opens up the entry door to the base, and walks in. With Jayde following close behind, turning on her night vision, Kat tells Jayde to search a dead male body lying next to a control panel. Searching the body, Jayde finds a data chip and gives it to Kat. Jorge finds the man's daughter hiding nearby and questions her in his native language. While Jorge is questioning the girl, three Elite Zealots enter through a open doorway, and kidnap the man's daughter and a trooper that was injured. Jorge and Jayde are ordered to clear the hole and retrieve them. As Jayde turns to leave, Kat grabs her arm and gives Jayde her dog tags. Jayde looks up at Kat, and tilts her head. Kat pushes Jayde out the door, and closes it. Wondering why Kat gave her her dog tags, Jayde gets back to work on finding and killing those Zealots and finding the girl and trooped. After finding and killing the remaining two Zealots, rescuing the daughter and trooper, Jayde resets a junction for Kat and heads back to the team. Reaching the team, Jayde walks towards Kat as she is patching a link to Holland so Carter can update him on the Winter Contingency.

Establishing a link with Holland, Kat leaves Carter to update Holland, and grabs Jayde by her arm, and drags her into a secluded, dark room, Kat pulls off Jayde's helmet, and Jayde does the same to Kat's. Standing close, with Kat's baby blues staring into Jayde's blood red eyes, Jayde pulls Kat closer and puts their foreheads together. Breathing in her intoxicating scent, Jayde pulls Kat's hips closer to her, before placing her lips on Kat's. To her astonishment, Kat kisses back with a passion meaning only one thing, love. Jayde slips her tongue into Kat's mouth and explores a world on it's own. Wrapping her arms around Jayde, Kat pulls her on top of her on a nearby table, and slips her tongue into Jayde's mouth. Locking lips, Kat slips her now un-gloved hand into Jayde's armor and finds her soaking wet clit. Filling with excitement and pleasure, Jayde unlocks her armor and slips it off, exposing only her white tank top and army fatigues. Helping Kat out of her armor, Jayde see Kat's robotic arm. Stopping in mid-action, Jayde turns to look at Kat.

"Kat, wha... What happened?" Jayde feebly asks Kat, not wanting to embarrass or make Kat mad. Kat simply smiles and pulls Jayde's head close.

"Nothing important. Just self-defense against a shock wave. Now, back to what we were doing" Jayde gently lays Kat on top the table and slips off Kat's pants, plunging her hand into Kat's wet pussy. Jayde rubs her clit, enticing pleasurable moans from Kat. Looking up to see a red face, Jayde looks at her, asking for permission, and she gains it. Licking her way down from Kat's stomach to her pussy, Jayde swirls her tongue around her clit, devouring the taste of this Noble Spartan. Rubbing her own clit, Jayde continues to swirl her tongue around Kat's clit, once in the while plunging her tongue into Kat's vagina, licking up the pre-cum leaking out. Kat's moans getting louder, Jayde knows that she is about to cum, and Jayde gently sucks on her clit.

"Oh god Jayde! I'm cumming! I'M CUMMING!" Kat yells out as she squirts all over Jayde's face. Licking up every bit of it, enjoying this intimate connection, Jayde reaches her climax, and pours her cum onto the concrete floor below. Both of them breathing hard, Kat pulls Jayde's mouth to hers and gives her one last kiss, before jumping down from the table, and pulling up her pants. After slipping into her armor, Kat turns to Jayde, and helps Jayde into her armor. Satisfied and smiling, they both walk out of the room, and joins Noble Team. Carter debriefs them on their next assignment, and tells them to move out.


End file.
